


no being rude to each other in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lazy story, Salt, dst: forge event, old story, this event gave me ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: T posing would be a more helpful thing to do than you and your snide comments and fake helping.





	no being rude to each other in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> original: 5/12/2017  
> new upcoming event with 3 person coop huh.  
> haha that sounds fun =)))

'wilson, you do realise that honour is in helping your fallen teammates ...?'

 

wilson, with a mad glint in his eye and a quick pace in his steps, waved an agitated arm behind himself to the five scorpeons that kept within his jog. his expression spoke of murderous intent, but he uttered no words. he had hoped that by showing wigfrid his trouble, she would at least try and help lesson the load of danger currently locked on him so he could do his job without interruption, but no. she didn't. instead she tutted and went to help the fallen wolfgang _herself_. and _oh_ , didn't _that_ help lift wilson's mood. he felt undeniably smug when one of the scorpeons broke off him and snipped her, breaking her concentration of getting wolfgang up. and winona, bless her heart, cast a life blossom spell right on top of their fallen comrade, which allowed him the time to finally help wolfgang up himself.

 

'thank you, win-'

 

wigfrid was hitting one in the heal zone, and its anger wasn't on her, but on him. he tried, really he did; he tried getting wolfgang up even with the monster constantly breaking him off track, but he couldn't focus with it snipping at him. he was sure he heard winona hiss something, but the adrenaline didn't allow him to catch her words, and then the green bloom faded and he was running off to avoid the scorpeons sprays. he heard wigfrid die shortly after, and he felt a heat akin to the monsters acid burn all through his body.

 

" _is useless._ " he heard the ghostly voice of the dead wolfgang echo.

 

" _aye, an untrustworthy ally if i've ever seen one._ " wigfrid agreed. he was pretty grated at that point, and then wes made it so, _so_ much more worse by trying to help the fallen teammates up _himself_ instead of trying to guide the monsters away. all of the beasts flooded to wes' position, and he didn't move too far away from the bodies, so as soon as wilson trotted over to the pair, they all latched on to him again. he wanted to rip out the left side of his hair out so it'd match his already tarnished right.

 

winona, a blessing in disguise, cast the spell on the bodies again. she gave wilson an irritated look, showing that she was just as annoyed at the situation as he was, but still, he said nothing, instead nodding his thanks.

 

ms wickerbottom, in her flashy appearance, jogged into the ring of green. he'd gotten wolfgang up, who didn't even say thank you, and he was just about to help wigfrid when wickerbottom set a meteor on the scorps, waking them up just as the greens faded away. he was halfway through helping when he got bombarded with acid as wicker avoided the sprays, and he felt like he was going to scream.

 

winona was the only one trying to help him out despite being the healer. she tried to get the monsters attention so he could res, but then along _came_ **_wes_** , trying to res people himself _again_ , only getting both him and wilson hurt when wilson could have easily done it himself. wilson could see that winona was trying to keep her cool too.

 

finally, _finally_ , after what felt like an eternity, everyone in the team was on their feet and healed up to relative health, and the scorpeon wave was over. wilson was just glad he could finally do his job in what peace he could have.

 

then the boarilla came in.

 

for the first few minutes, it was fine. the five of them were dealing with the add on's, and wes was keeping the big one off them.

 

but then, charging directly at him at 7000 mph, with intent to kill and destroy, was the big red mean motherfucker.

 

wilson was used like a ping pong ball, and it bloody hurt, and no one was trying to help him out. sure, wes actually tried this time, but by the time he'd appeared, the damage had already been done. it took four left hooks (and it didn't shield once despite how desperately he shot at it, might he add) before he was dead and the monster finally locked its attention back on to balloon boy again, where they went on a wild goose chase around the ring once more.

 

'wilson died.' he heard wolfgang say. he sounded disappointed but not surprised.

 

'yes. truly, an unreliable member.' wigfrid joined in, sounding just as let down.

 

'come now, dears, he is trying his best!' wicker said with cheer.

 

winona seemed seething at their blindness, casting the heal down on wilson instead of the fighters, and she helped the scientist to his feet.

 

'are they doin' that on purpose do ya think?' she whispered once he was up. 'it's almost as if they don't see too well anymore.'

 

'your guess is as good as mine. just, thank you.'

 

she smiled and patted his shoulder before she moved off to the group, where an impatient "heal" was snapped by wolfgang. winona cast a soured look in wilson's direction, and he just shrugged, feeling her pain all too well.

 

the both of them couldn't wait for the event to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> 5% of the forge event was really nice. pleasant and polite people, good attempts and very little salt aimed at each other - just a buncha guys enjoying a fun event.  
> 95% of the forge event was really horrendous, full of people who were the portable embodiment of the worst parts of a twitch chat and those people who were probably over 25 who want to talk about how many exes they have because they havent realised theyre the problem  
> why are you booing me im right,


End file.
